Kirifuda Kōkatsuna
'Approval:' 10/3/16 3 feats bori v3.6 'Appearance and Personality' Kokatsuna is a very curious, likeable man, unfortunately that is also the cause of all his problems. A true tinker at heart with a passion that drives him to prefect his puppet art. Countless models, arms and scraps made in his younger days, and his experiments with them never ended up going the way he wanted ,always ending up in the doctor's office. His dream is to master the craft of puppetry, not a common skill found out on the islands, but one he wishes to pursue and flourish the world with , his own puppet style. The down side to Kokatsuna's passion, it has made him very self conscious while he isn't preforming, he had fallen out of the common life style of humans, everyday is slowly readjusting to the life style once again. Appearance and attire Kokatsuna is around 6 feet tall, his hair a very dark red,a very muddy looking colour. His face and body are slender, but at closer look you can notice all the small faded scare across his arms and face. Most if not all of them are from experiments gone wrong or a show turned upside down. his normal attire is a pale lavender shirt, and a pair of pants, but when show time comes around he wears a trench coat, that covers his entire body, and his hands, to portray the lack of strings. his under shirt becomes a dark deep red, and his pants are substituted for a long back man skirt. 'Stats' (Total:34) ' '''Strength: 1 ' 'Speed: 10 ' 'Chakra Levels: 10 ' 'Chakra Control: 11 ' 'Endurance: 6 ' '''CP:60 Banked: 0 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Water Release ' '''Genin 2: Puppet Mastery ' 'Chunin: N/A ' 'Jonin: N/A ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 3 Banked feats: 1 # Chakra Threads - the user is able to emit chakra threads from his chakra points. The chakra threads can be attached to people, kunai, or puppets to control movement. (10CP to create, 5CP per round to maintain) # Tamshii - a young female looking puppet that is made of wood and metal STH-6 SPD-15 END-7. (CP cost) # Botsuraku-a rough looking male puppet carved from wood, at close range it does not have a face STH-14 SPD-3 END-11. (CP cost) Equipment *(2) Summoning scrolls x2 *(2) Thread Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 4000 * Ryo left: 4000 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 12' *'Banked: 4' *'Reset Day :11/10/16' * S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 0 ' 'B-Rank: 0 ' 'C-Rank: 0 ' '''D-Rank: 0 Raids: 0 ''' '''RP and Other: 0 '''10-17-2016 ☀ On the hunt in the streets of kiri 2 QP + 1000 ' 10-8-16 * the dance of the azure strings 6qp+3000 11-10-16 4 qp 2000 ryo Full moon 'History and Story''' Kokatsuna was raised by his parents to always follow his dreams, and that he did, but he dove a little to far. When he was young, a traveling performance group passed though the village, a show of magnificent art and skill of ones mind and soul. That very same dance of puppets is what drove him to want to make his own, and follow the path of performance. At the age of 7 he had bugged, poked and prodded his parents in to letting him have a whittling knife, until his pressure finally worked. He quickly started carving and scrapping at a block of wood they gave him, slowly molding and carving his first face. Diligently he researched, how to create a ninja puppet, Training his chakra till he could create the stings necessary for his art. Slowly he dove deeper and deeper in to the craft, all his free time went to training, carving the perfect puppet , and writing the perfect show. Slowly he lost contact with the outside world, all he cared about was art , the feeling of completing his work, over time he lost his friends, one by one. His father begged him to come out and see them, let them know he was okay, but still he obsessed over his puppets. His family grew worried and soon had to get on his level of thinking, stop and look deep into his art, they knew it was them who told him to never give up on a dream no matter what, and with that they decided to teach him to control his skill as a artist and a ninja. His father, Shīkensu, taught him the ways of slight of hand, and the skills of genjutsu, to pull his audience in to the show and not just watch, while his mother Kōun, showed him the tricks needed to focus and control his ninjutsu so no one would be hurt when fire or water rained from his stage. After all his training with his parents he finally awoken to the real world. Taking a deep breath , he emerged form his den of creation and went to the academy, to show everyone, his old friends and the higher ninja his beautiful art. Kokatsuna begged them to watch his performance, one by one he caught someone eye, the longer it went on the teachers were amazed , not only by its beauty but his control of chakra to make a his puppets preform at the age of 10. Against his will Kokatsuna was enrolled in to the academy , to train his 'art' even more and move on to even greater heights. Category:Character